


Greenlight

by Smooth_Dude



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooth_Dude/pseuds/Smooth_Dude
Summary: A way too long story I started on before unleash the light came out and guess what! It disproves half of what I wrote but hey! Here at Smooth_Dude inc. We say “Fuck cannon!” This fic takes place after change your mind and before Steven takes off to do important gem save the world and deconstruct the empire stuff





	Greenlight

Al’s ship was falling through the atmosphere as he was frantically pressing buttons and trying to stabilize his landing.

“I knew I should have stayed away!” His actions speed up seeing the ground get closer.

‘Maybe I should cut my losses’ he thinks a moment and settles on something with a quick motion he diverted all power to the shield’s giving up on trying not to crash and just hoped the crash wouldn’t kill him or damage the planet filled with organic life at least not too badly.  
(“This story sounds very climatic” “Of course it is I’m one for the theatrics”)

Coming to his senses Al looked around everything was damaged he’d have to check if something was salvageable but first he had to scope out the area he exited the ship glad to see only a few tree fell due to his crash he made a mental note to replant some later. Making a sweep around the ship of about a quarter mile he found something interesting or rather someone.

In a dug grave not yet covered ‘Whoever was digging here must have ran away when they saw my rather abrupt landing’ he went into the hole and found a dark skinned man eyes closed and his suit shirt missing a jacket strangely damp with a red liquid he felt his skin and it was cold to the touch.

‘He must be asleep perfect target for my switch unfortunately the process kills the person oh well I’ll make up for it somehow’ he took his hand and placed it on the mans shoulder closing his eyes making the transfer.

(“Wait so you freaky-Fridayed a dead guy?” “I didn’t know he was dead! Besides it’s a good thing he already was dead otherwise I’d feel horrible”)  
He opened his eyes wide feeling a strange pain in his head realizing his mistake ‘Oh no the transfer wouldn’t work if he’s already dead that means’ he pulled out a reflective disc similar to a mirror ‘My eyes...’ 

(“Your eyes look awesome like that suuuuper 90’s marvel villain looking” “Huh?” “Nevermind”) 

Back at the ship he searched and searched and found mostly junk he could definitely rework into something fancy when he heard talking and swiftly hid.  
“I told you I saw something!” said a rather young individual around 9-10 if he had to guess but then again humans were weird with their voices.

“Yes Steven you were right but can we please get to the task at hand!” A female? Perhaps a mother... their voice definitely resembled a Pearl’s but there can’t be gems here right? 

“I believe that this mission is much to dangerous for someone of my importance even if my skill set if helpful if not necessary” Ok this was definitely getting more threatening that’s 100% a Peridot “Trust me between me and this one-“ there was a snicker 

“Sorry these two no ones getting the jump on you” ‘Yep time to surrender I’m not dealing with other gems but hey maybe my death will be painless’ He feebly walked out of his hiding with his hands up.

“Ok I know this looks bad but please don’t turn me into th-“ 

They were cut off by the squad jumping into a defensive position a bismuth formed a spiked ball on one hand and a axe in the other the Pearl withdrew a.. Spear? The human had a shield in front of him but didn’t look even slightly threatening the Peridot had several metal objects circling her and last but not least a Fusion?! 

The fusion spoke “State your purpose!” and formed stone fists over her slender hands. “Wait wait wait! I’m not dangerous I swear! My ship was shot down by someone I’m just trying to salvage my ship!” “Another intelligent species? The records said nothing of this...” The Peridot thought aloud 

“Fine then how about I chuck you into space because this planet is under the protection of the Crystal Gems!” The Bismuth’s voice boomed and definitely made Al want to run in fear “Wait Bismuth we don’t even know if they need air so wouldn’t that be bad?” Steven said lowering his shield “Garnet can we trust them?” The Pearl asked the fusion

“Hmmm” the fusion raised her hand and the gauntlets disappeared with a sparkle “Perhaps for now we can but just so you know if you try anything funny we’ll have Lapis give you a time out”   
‘Oh great they have a Lapis Lazuli’ 

“Yay! New member” Steven said seemly indifferent to the fact that this entire conversation was way more uncomfortable then it had to be.  
(“Wait you’ve never heard of the Crystal Gems?” “Yeah I’m not up on gem stuff even so I don’t think most gems know about them”)

After a escort to the beach house and talking to the Peridot about stuff you could make with the scrap and the intact power source that you managed to nab Al realized that he was definitely never going to make it home and to be honest he didn’t want to this was way better “Anyway I have to get back to my barn well Lazuli’s barn too it’s a shared space” Peridot has walked onto the warp pad “I’ll return later” and they were gone “Bye Peridot!” Steven said from his room playing on his game consoles

‘Oh boy this is awkward’ The gems had all gone into the temple and now that Peridot is gone he was alone with the human “So how did you end up with so many gems?”

“Hmmm? Oh yeah my mom was the leader of the rebellion that she kinda had against herself then she faked her own death to be here there would be a lot more but they’re all corrupted and she could only save a handful but Lapis was a mirror so she was safe Peridot wasn’t made yet Bismuth was in my pet lion and the rest like I said earlier were saved by my mom”

“....Huh?”

“Yeah I thought it wouldn’t be easy to understand but basically” he lifts his shirt and reveals a gem “I’m half gem” “Oh ok” Steven let his shirt drop “So do you have cool powers like the gems do?” “Oh yeah I can survey areas anywhere on the planet I’m on, I can replicate someone’s appearance and I have a weapon that I have no idea how to use. That’s just the main ones” 

“Whoa! Can you see the barn? I need to know if Lapis and Peridot are actually dating.” “Oh ok” he shuts his eyes and travels his mind to the barn to see there... “OH YES LAZ-“ he immediately opens his eyes “So are they a thing?” he looks at the innocent child “Definitely”

(“Wait were they-“ “Yes” “And you-“ “Uh huh” “Damn”)  
About thirty minutes later Steven had finally gone to sleep and Al had made a useless gizmo made and then took it apart again the temple door opened and Pearl walked out and saw Al still waiting there “What are you still doing here?” 

“Well I don’t have anywhere to go and it’s probably safer to be here then out there where the other gems can get me”

“Other gems?” 

“Yeah that’s why I crashed a roaming eye shot me down way out I don’t think they followed me I’m not sure if I’m a priority”

“This is interesting.... I need to go tell Garnet this” Pearl retreated to her room in the temple.

(“Wait haven’t all the gems stopped their fighting?”   
“Maybe it takes time for the memo’s to reach some of them”   
“Or maybe I was just an unknown ship for some homeworld prick to take their anger out on” “That sounds a lot more likely”)  
After some time Al had made a small block that protected an internal power source it served no purpose other than making it easier to carry around “Ugh what do humans even do here” he felt something headbutt him from behind and he turns to see a pink lion “Gyah!” he falls out of the chair and the lion lies down on top of him “Steven! Get your dog!” Steven looked up tired.

“Huh? Lion!” he came down and tried to push Lion “No smothering the guest!” Lion yawned then laid down and started to snooze “No! Lion!” Steven kept trying to push Lion and Lion raise a paw and brought Steven in like he was hugging a teddy bear “Ack! Not again!” Al just accepted his fate.

“Wait you have a Lion that you named Lion?”

“I was 12 give me a break besides it’s a great name” “Fair enough” 

(“All Lion does to me is just stare like he’s trying to speak to me through my brain”   
“Can lion speak to you through your brain? I mean there’s a lot you don’t know about whatever happened to you”   
“I’m pretty sure I’d know by now and I don’t think I have any special abilities other then being human”  
“Oh well it’s better then being well you know dead”)  
After getting Lion off Al went back to messing with his scraps and Steven was getting ready for his day luckily his restroom was Peridot-less so he went uninterrupted however due to Al arrival laundry went undone and he had to settle for a blue shirt instead of his usual salmon pink Al looked up from his work and saw Steven pick up the phone.

“Dad? Oh yeah what about it? It’s full again? Oh. Ohhhhh. Alright I’ll be right there! Bye!”

“What was that about?”

“Oh my dad is kinda a hoarder and his storage space is getting messy again so we’re going to clean it before it gets too unruly”

“Can I come? Earthling chores are fun to participate in.” 

“An extra pair of hands is great! Let’s get to it.” Steven mounts Lion and gesture Al to get on as well “Lion seems to like you so it shouldn’t be that hard” Al hesitates but gets on as well and Lion opens a warp and runs through

(“How does it feel? Steven does a bad job describing it”  
“Oh it’s similar to using nova thrusters without stabilizers.”   
“Well you didn’t do much better.”   
“Do you not have that technology yet?”  
“My team does but most people on earth don’t.”  
“Oh well it’s like falling but horizontally...but 100 times strong"  
“Ohhhhhh!”)  
Lion leaped out of the pink portal and laid down so Al and Steven could get off. “Steven! Who’s the new gem”

“Actually I never found out my name before the diamonds attack on earth forced me to flee” 

“Oh jeez that’s rough the names Greg Universe“

“Nice to meet you Greg.” 

“Maybe we can get a jewelry person to look at your gemstone since most gems have a earth equivalent“ Both Al and Greg looked at Steven 

“I... Never thought about that. I’ve just been calling myself Al in my head like Alien”

“Oh well then Al that’s just fine!” ‘Why have I not met this amazing child sooner’ “Thank you Steven...” 

“Well now that all the introductions are out of the way let’s see if this old dad can still move a load of boxes with pulling a hamstring!”  
Al helped when he could his enhanced strength helping him pull his weight then Greg pulled something and had to have a timeout. Steven was starting to move a fridge when something fell off Steven saw a pink jacket hit the floor and he picked it up “Hey dad! What’s this jacket doing here?” He said dusting it off

“Oh that’s just something Rose made she spooled it out of something that pink stuff isn’t dyed. Wouldn’t tell me what it was though” he held a ice pack against his leg .

“Well that definitely sounds important I should take it for gem reasons...” he said slipping on the jacket “Schtu-ball if you want the jacket you can have it”

“Yay!” Steven adjusts the jackets collar and looks at Greg “Sooo how do I look?” “You look great!” Greg said ignoring that he didn’t notice Steven had a neck till now  
(“This story is getting really long” “Don't worry I’m getting to the good part”)

After a couple of hours the three of them had fixed up the storage space at least until Greg stuffs it full again in a couple of weeks “Well I better get going have fun with your newly cleaned storage space!” Steven said wiping sweat off his brow.

“Thanks Schtu-ball I better get back down to the car wash before someone flood it again” Greg said and Steven knew he was talking about Onion and then Greg got in his van and drove off Sadie Killer playing over the radio.

“So what now?” Al asked cleaning the dust off his hands “Well I better give you the tour!” Al closed his eyes then opened them “This is a small town I just saw all of it”

“Oh” Steven scratches the back of his neck “Well then let me introduce you to some of the gems!” “That’s sounds nice” Al said adjusting the white shirt he had on his gem stone pushing out the shirt slightly where his solar plexus would be.

“Then let’s get a move on. Lion! Come here boy!” Lion walked over in no rush taking his sweet time and sat down for them to mount him after getting on he warped to one of the gem camps being set up temporarily while little homeworld was being built by some of the more resourceful gems they found a Peridot with a square hairstyle talking with a Topaz fusion. 

“Squaridot!” Steven said excitedly while waving at an alarming speed.

“Oh it is The Steven while I’m grateful you decided to free me from your temple I must admit I am a little confused by what we are meant to do here” Squaridot said while the fingers on her Limb enhancers circled around anxiously “Well you can do whatever you want! Talk to whoever!” Steven said gesturing to the wide number of gems.

“Yes but what’s my purpose now? I’m a Peridot I’ve spent my entire existence serving the diamonds it’s just a little jarring” Squaridot said her feet equivalent tapping as she spoke “Don't worry that’s totally understandable luckily we have resources that can help you ease into your new life Amethyst has courses on becoming more independent and Garnet has Fusion courses I think you better start with Pearl though she’s right over there with regular earth living” Steven points at a tent stationed at the middle of the campsite, “Good luck Squaridot!” 

“Thank you... Steven” Squaridot says before walking towards the tent “That was really nice Steven and oddly mature despite your age” Al said a little surprised “I’m 14” Steven said having his age guessed wrong before “What?” He did a double take and he had to admit knowing this he could definitely see his age a little bit clearer.

“Oh”

“Yeah it’s a little odd but hey because you met Squaridot I guess it would be a great time to meet Lapis too they should both be at the Barn.” Steven said making his way to a warp pad “Oh right I forgot that you guess had a Lapis Lazuli”

‘More like I've been repressing that memory’ Al thought as they stepped onto the warp pad.

“NO YOUR OTHER LEFT LAZULI!” Peridot screamed while a water hand was punching at something on the ground “LEFT IS THE ONE ON THE HAND THAT MAKES A L RIGHT?!” Lapis yelled back while a hand slammed on the right side “YES! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE INFORMATIVE INDEX CARDS I PROVIDED YOU?!” Peridot said using her metal powers to circle the attacker still unknown to Steven and Al 

“I THREW THEM OUT!” Lapis said as she hit the ground causing a puff of colored smoke to appear then Peridot jumped onto a gem and bubbled it “I SPENT AN ENTIRE SUN CYCLE ON THOSE!” Peridot said while Lapis landed “We can discuss this later we have company Peri.” Lapis said waving to Steven and Al

“Oh Hello Steven. Lazuli and I were simply dispatching a left over corrupted gem.” Steven looked at the gem a moment “Isn’t that the gem you bubbled from the kindergarten?” “Why yes it is! We may have overlooked it while we were uncorrupting all the gems” Peridot said scratching the back of her neck.

“We got a little distracted after you know liberating all of gemkind and Peri picking a adorable new form didn’t help” Lapis said nudging Peridot with a smug look on her face “I-I simply wanted to fit in with the rest of our Crystal Gem comrades”

“Stars look great on you Peri” Al cleared his throat “Oh right guests.” Lapis cleared her throat “Welcome to our humble abode” she said in a very extra voice opening the tarp infront of the barn door reveling the meep morps and a small counter with science stuff Steven couldn't explain if he tried “Oh right I forgot that Peridot is a kindergarten-science-person-gem-thing” Steven said as though it was a afterthought inviting Al to bring up his problem

“Oh yes I may need help figuring out what type of gem I am” Al said gesturing towards his covered gemstone “As a Kindergarten Technician I’ll need to see your exit hole for more information but I think I may be able to find out your gem type from a quick examination” Peridot said making herself a little taller it wasn’t often she got to use her expansive gem knowledge.

“It better be quick otherwise I might get a little jealous” Lapis said jokingly sipping from a can of soda. Peridot choose to disregard her statement but the blush on her face was definitely noticed as Lapis gave a satisfied chuckle.

Al in covered his chest and a gem stuck out a half inch from his skin, something that immediately stuck out was the fact that it was not only gem there was some chromatic stone pieces, along with the translucent gem while looking smooth in appearance running your hand along it revealed that there was millions of flat surfaces similar to how circles are made out of polygons in video games.

“This is unprecedented...” Peridot muttered under her breath “Where is your exit hole?” Peridot asked still looked at the gemstone.

“It’s on Mimas”

“One of Saturns moons?” Peridot wondered out loud “I thought the diamonds had tried to use that location it something happened that made them realize they couldn’t” 

“You don’t think I’m that something right?”

“Perhaps... Steven may we use your ship as transport to Mimas”

“Oh of course Al and I will pick it up and you can fly it there” “Are you sure you don’t want to be accompanying us? It’s your mothers ship” 

“No I think me and some of the available gems should do another sweep of all the warp spots to make sure some gem like this” he gestures to the bubbled gem “Don’t end up suffering longer then they need to”

“I’ll keep a veeerry keen eye on the barn” Lapis said then yawned loudly on purpose “After a quick nap” then fly to a hammock and laid down “Alright then we’ll be right back Peridot!” Steven said running to a warp pad Al following. Before warping Al looked over his shoulder and saw Peridot quickly running to join Lapis in the hammock.

Back at the house Steven stayed on the warp pad “It’s easier to reach from the Sapphire’s hand on the statue I’ll warm up the engines you can go ahead and talk with some of the locals” Steven said then warped away “Time to make a good first impression” Al said before walking down to the big donut where Sadie and Lars were joking with Ex-Mayor Dewey about his current position.

“So you told them that you’d find a new donut boy? Wow really makes me feel special” Lars said in a false offended tone “At least you’re didn’t die that would be horrible” 

"A little death never killed anyone" Lars said clearly basking in the ability to say things like that. "Besides if it weren't for you I'd be stuck pretending to work here."

Dewey gestured to the menu behind him "Are you going to order or not? You get a discount on the pink one's" Al finally spoke up from the back of the room "So do I get a discount on the chocolate one's?" 

“That’s a good one man but how are you and why were you standing in the doorway for 2 minutes” Lars asked “I’m a new gem in town Steven said to talk to locals figured best place to start would be the place with a giant donut on the roof”

“Well you weren’t wrong. Oh can you tell me how you got here? Gem stories are always great inspiration.” Sadie said taking out a pen and paper “Certainly!” Al said before clearing his throat and beginning his story.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then time to get into this shitshow yeah I know so much plot but hey who doesn’t like a good plot... Well a lot of people don’t but hey it’s my fic so what can ya do about it


End file.
